It's Never End
by Jung Jaemi YunjaeShipper
Summary: YUNJAE FF, menjadi 'simpanan' seorang Jung Yunho bukanlah hal yang mudah untuk Kim Jaejoong. Just check it out! Warnings : RnR, Boys Love, Don't Like Don't Read, Typos


**Tittle : It's Never End**

**Author : Jung Jaemi**

**Disclaimer : Yunjae saling memiliki. Kecuali Chara yang lain, mereka milik diri mereka sendiri.**

**Pairs : Yunjae, Yoosu, others.**

**Warnings : Boys Love, Don't like Don't read, TYPOS, OOC, others.**

**Rate : M**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, and others.**

**Happy reading ^^**

"_Plot ini punya Author. Murni dari imajinasi Author sendiri. Apabila ada kesamaan cerita, itu hanya unsur ketidaksengajaan.^_^_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**19 years ago**

"Anak-anak, mainnya jangan jauh-jauh ne?" ucap seorang yeoja yang merupakan guru taman kanak-kanak itu kepada murid- muridnya. Mereka semua sedang berpiknik di taman bermain.

"Neeeee, soesangim!" ucap anak-anak TK itu serempak. Sedetik kemudian mereka berpencar untuk bermain di taman itu. Sedangkan sang guru mengawasi mereka dari kejauhan.

Semua anak-anak TK itu bermain bersama teman masing-masing, kecuali seorang namja cilik yang sedang berlari pelan menghampiri ahjusshi penjual permen. Namja yang berumur 4 tahun itu berlari lebih kencang saat melihat tumpukan permen yang ingin dibelinya.

"Ahjucchi! Joongie mau beli pelmen lasa vanilla ne?" ucap namja cilik yang bernama Kim Jaejoong itu dengan suara cadelnya. Mata doe-nya berbinar-binar saat penjual permen itu memberinya permen lollipop rasa vanilla kesukaannya.

"Gomawoyo ahjucchi," gumamnya sambil memberikan uang koin pada penjual permen itu.

Dengan tergesa-gesa, Jaejoong pun berlari menuju semak-semak yang tidak jauh dari teman-temannya. Dia nampak bersembunyi di balik semak-semak itu. Kemudian dia berjongkok dan membuka tasnya.

"Meong…" seekor kucing Persia abu-abu kecil keluar dari tasnya, Jaejoong pun tersenyum lebar.

"Jiji-ah! Mianhae Joongie halus memasukkan Jiji ke dalam tas Joongie. Soessangim tidak mengizinkan Jiji ikut piknik. Mianhae ne? Mau pelmen Joongie tidak?" tawar Jaejoong pada kucingnya.

"Meong…"

"Aish! Ini lasa vanilla lho Jiji, ayo dimakan!" ucap Jaejoong sambil mendekatkan permennya ke mulut kemulut kucingnya.

"Meong…"

Jaejoong tersentak kaget saat mendapati seekor kucing anggora berlari dan menghampirinya. Kucing anggora itupun mengelus-eluskan tubuhnya di kaki Jaejoong. Jaejoong nampak kegelian karenanya.

"Meooong…"

"Ahahahahha… sudah ne! Joongie geli, hahhahaha…" Jaejoong terbaring di tanah. Kucing itu semakin mengusapkan tubuh berbulunya di kaki Jaejoong. Dia malah mengira Jaejoong mengajaknya bermain.

"Yoyo-ah!" teriak seorang namja cilik yang seumuran Jaejoong dari kejauhan. Namja kurus dan berambut jabrik itu berlari menghampiri Jaejoong, Yoyo, dan Jiji. Dia langsung menggendong kucingnya, Yoyo, kucing anggora gemuk yang telah menggelitiki Jaejoong.

Jaejoong yang berhenti tertawa langsung berdiri. Melihat namja cilik itu menggendong kucingnya, dia tidak mau kalah dan ikut menggendong Jiji.

"Mianhae, kucingku memang nakal," ucap namja cilik itu. Jaejoong tidak menjawabnya. Dia memperhatikan namja cilik itu dari atas sampai bawah. Namja cilik itu memiliki mata yang sipit, wajahnya kecil, rambutnya jabrik dan tubuhnya kurus sekali.

"Yah! Kau juga punya kucing?" tanya namja itu lagi. Jaejoong mengangguk.

"Neeee! Namanya Jiji! Ayo Jiji, beli salam!" ucap Jaejoong sambil menggerakkan tangan kucingnya, namja cilik yang kurus itu tertawa kecil melihatnya.

"Ah ne! Ini kucing milikku, namanya Yoyo," ucap namja kurus itu. Jaejoong mengangguk lagi.

Beberapa saat kemudian, mereka pun meletakkan kucing mereka masing-masing ke atas tanah.

"Yah!" namja kurus itu melihat lollipop di tangan Jaejoong "Kau menyukai permen lollipop uh… em… siapa namamu?"

"Eumb…" Jaejoong mengangguk "Kim Jaejoong imnida! Joongie sukaaaa sekali makan pelmen vanilla!"

"Jung Yunho imnida!" Yunho menyalami tangan kecil Jaejoong.

_ 'Pertemuan pertama kita. Sangat mengesankan bukan?'_

**16 years ago**

Hujan gerimis membasahi tempat pemakaman itu. Hal itu tidak membuat matahari bersinar terang seperti biasanya. Malahan awan mendung yang menyelimuti langit.

"Jaejoongie!" bisik Yunho pada Jaejoong yang ada disebelahnya. Jaejoong hanya menatap kosong pada jasad kedua orang tuanya yang sedang dimakamkan.

Beberapa orang yang hadir di sana menangis. Mereka semua memakai pakaian berwarna hitam termasuk Jaejoong dan Yunho. Mengenaskan sekali memang, Jaejoong harus kehilangan orang tuanya di usianya yang kedelapan karena kecelakaan mobil.

Setelah pemakaman selesai, semua orang mulai pergi. Kecuali Jaejoong, Yunho, dan halmoni Jaejoong yang sedang menangis tersedu-sedu.

"Jaejoongie!" ucap Yunho lebih keras. Jaejoong akhirnya menoleh. Yunho miris melihat keadaan Jaejoong. Pipinya yang sering memerah karena malu menjadi sangat pucat.

"Wae Yunnie? Aku baik-baik saja! Hahaha! Aku yakin ini semua hanya mimpi. Saat aku terbangun besok aku pasti melihat Umma dan Appa di meja makan," jawab Jaejoong datar.

"Joongie…" Yunho pun menarik tubuh Jaejoong ke pelukannya. Sedetik kemudian tangis Jaejoong pecah. Air matanya bercampur dengan gerimis yang membasahi baju Yunho.

_ 'Jangan pernah tinggalkan aku, Yunho!'_

**12 years ago**

"Jaejoongie, apa kau bisa mengerjakan soal ini?" tanya Yunho sambil memberikan buku tugasnya pada Jaejoong. Mereka berdua sedang berada di perpustakaan sekolah.

"Yang mana?" tanya Jaejoong. Yunho menunjuk salah satu soal dibukunya. Jaejoong mengangguk, kemudian mengerjakan soal itu sambil mempoutkan bibir cherry nya.

Glup

Yunho menelan ludah. Melihat bibir cherry Jaejoong membuat jantungnya berdetak kencang, ada apa ini? Kenapa akhir-akhir ini dia tergoda oleh bibir merah dan penuh itu? Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia harus membuang perasaan itu. Dia tidak ingin persahabatannya dengan Jaejoong hancur karena itu.

Jaejoong berbalik. Mata doe nya membulat saat mendapati wajah Yunho yang hanya beberapa inci dari wajahnya. Dia menelan ludah lalu kembali fokus mengerjakan soal.

_ 'Debaran jantungku sangat cepat saat itu, apa yang terjadi?'_

**8 years ago**

"Eh, kau sudah tahu belum gossip tentang Jung Yunho?" Jaejoong yang baru saja membuka lokernya tersentak kaget. Sambil mengambil beberapa buku, Jaejoong mencoba mendengarkan pembicaraan para yeoja yang ada di sebelahnya.

"Wae? Memangnya ada apa dengannya?" tanya yeoja satunya dengan nada penasaran

"Yah! Kudengar dia sedang berkencan dengan Jessica dari kelas 1 B, kau tahu bukan? Yeoja yang berambut coklat itu,"

Nyut~

Gerakan Jaejoong terhenti. Entah kenapa hatinya tiba-tiba sakit mendengarnya. Apa? benarkah Yunho sedang berkencan dengan seorang yeoja? Kenapa dia tidak menceritakannya? Apa dia dia masih menganggapku sebagai sahabatnya? Batin Jaejoong lirih.

"Jinjja? Memangnya kau tahu darimana? Apa benar mereka berkencan?" tanya yeoja yang lain lagi.

"Ne! Aku sangat yakin. Aku mendengarnya dari Yuri. Dia melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri kalau Yunho dan Jessica sedang berjalan-jalan di pusat perbelanjaan. Berdua! Dan mereka nampak sangat mesraaaa."

Jaejoong menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat. Entah kenapa matanya terasa panas. Kenapa rasanya dia ingin menangis? Pantas saja akhir-akhir ini Yunho sulit ditemui, ternyata dia sudah memiliki seorang kekasih.

Jaejoong sudah tidak ingin mendengarnya lagi. Dia menutup lokernya dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Jaejoong pun pergi dari tempat itu.

"Jaejoongie!" seseorang memanggil Jaejoong dari belakang. Jaejoong yang tahu siapa itu pun berhenti dan menoleh.

"Yunho…"

"Wae? Kau terlihat seperti ingin menangis,"

"Ani! Hanya kemasukan debu,"Jaejoong mengusap-usap matanya "Waeyo Yun?"

Yunho tersenyum lebar "Aku hanya ingin bercerita kalau aku sedang berkencan dengan seseorang," bisik Yunho.

Jaejoong membatu "Jeongmal? Siapa?"

"Jessica kelas 1 B! Nanti akan kukenalkan padamu ne?" ucap Yunho antusias.

Jaejoong mengangguk dan memaksakan seyumannya "Ne! Chukkae Yun!"

_ 'Kenapa hatiku sakit sekali saat itu?' _

**7 years ago**

Jaejoong menghela nafas panjangnya. Saat ini dia sedang membaca buku sendirian di kantin. Padahal biasanya dia selalu bersama Yunho. Sudah setahun ini dia jarang bertemu Yunho. Mengingat Yunho sibuk di klub Dance nya dan kekasihnya tentu saja.

Senyum mengembang di wajah Jaejoong saat melihat Yunho memasuki kantin. Dia sudah mengangkat tangannya untuk memanggil Yunho. Tapi gerakannya terhenti saat melihat Yunho bersama kekasih barunya, Taeyon diikuti teman sekelasnya, Park Yoochun dan beberapa yeoja lainnya.

Yunho yang tidak menyadari keberadaan Jaejoong nampak bahagia bersama mereka. Sesekali mereka tertawa mendengar leluocon Yoochun.

Jaejoong hanya bisa melihat Yunho dari jauh. Dia tersenyum tipis mengingat perubahan yang dialami Yunho. Dulu, waktu kecil Yunho hanyalah nama kurus dan sering sakit. Seakarang dia namja yang sangat tampan dengan otot ditubuhnya. Bahkan Yunho tidak pernah sakit akhir-akhir ini. Ya! Yunho terlihat tampan! Sangat tampan!

_ 'Yunho-ah! Apa sekarang kau sudah bahagia tanpaku?'_

**4 years ago**

Jaejoong menghirup udara pagi di kampusnya. Benar-benar menyegarkan. Sekarang Jaejoong duduk di halaman kampusnya sambil membaca buku.

"Yunho! Jangan menatapku seperti itu! Nanti kekasihmu bisa marah!" canda Jaejoong pada Yunho yang sedang berdiri tidak jauh darinya. Yunho hanya tersenyum lalu duduk disamping Jaejoong.

"Yah! Sekarang aku tidak memiliki kekasih," jawab Yunho. Jaejoong membulatkan matanya lalu menoleh ke arah Yunho.

"Mwoooo? Yah! Kali ini apa lagi masalahmu? Kenapa kau memutuskan Sooyoung?" tanya Jaejoong ingin tahu.

"Wae? Dia itu cerewet sekali! Bahkan dia selalu menyuruhku membawakan barang belanjaannya,"

Jaejoong tertawa kecil "Dasar Playboy! Kau baru saja berkencan dengan Sooyoung bulan lalu dan sekarang kalian putus? Kau benar-benar…"

"Tampan! Aku tahu kalau aku tampan!"

"Yah! Kenapa memotong pembicaraanku seenaknya? Pabo!"

Mereka pun tertawa. Sejenak mereka terdiam.

"Jaejoong-ah! Apa kau lihat yeoja di sebelah sana?" tanya Yunho sambil menunjuk yeoja berbaju merah.

"Jiyoen bukan? waeyo?"

"Dia adalah targetku selanjutnya,"

"Jinjja?"

Yunho mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu pergi sana! Dekati dia!" Jaejoong mendorong-doromg tubuh Yunho.

"Aniyo! Ini bukan saat yang tepat,"

"Pabo,"

Saat mereka asyik berbincang, seorang namja tampan mendatangi mereka.

"Jaejoong-sshi!" ucap seorang namja tampan bertubuh atletis itu. Dia menampilkan senyum lesung pipinya.

"Eh? Siwon sunbae?" Jaejoong keheranan melihat seniornya mendekatinya. Yunho yang melihat itu mendekatkan dirinya dengan Jaejoong dan melingkarkan tangannya di bahu Jaejoong.

"Ah ne! Apa ini milikmu?" tanya Siwon sambil memberi Jaejoong buku catatan berwarna hitam putih.

"Omo! Di mana sunbae menemukannya? Ini adalah buku tugasku dan hilang sejak kemarin! Aku sudah mencarinya kemana-mana!"

"Di kantin! Sepertinya kau meninggalkannya, untung ada namamu di buku itu."

"Gomawoyo sunbae! aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya membalas kebaikanmu,"

Siwon tertawa kecil "Bagaimana kalau kau makan siang denganku di kantin?"

"Aku-"

"Tidak bisa! Dia akan makan siang bersamaku," Yunho memotong pembicaraan mereka. Matanya menatap tajam pada Siwon.

"Yun…" gumam Jaejoong.

"Jinjja? Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau malam ini ak-"

"Tidak bisa!" Potong Yunho lagi " Kim Jaejoong sudah ada janji denganku."

"Kalau begitu kapan kau ada waktu kosong?"

"Dia sibuk!" ucap Yunho lagi. Tapi untunglah Siwon termasuk orang yang sabar.

"Jinjja? Sayang sekali!" ucap Siwon "Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ne? Aku masih ada kelas."

Yunho tersenyum kemenangan melihat Siwon yang pergi. Namun tiba-tiba Jaejoong memukul Yunho dengan buku tebalnya lalu pergi dalam keadaan marah.

"Jaejoongie!"

.

.

.

"Jaejoong-ah!"

Jaejoong mengabaikan Yunho. Dia terus berjalan menuju halte bus dan ingin pulang sendiri. Dia kesal dengan sikap Yunho tadi. Kenapa coba dia tidak boleh dekat dengan orang lain? Padahal dia bebas bermain dengan yeoja manapun yang dia suka. Tapi ini?

Grep

Yunho berhasil menangkap lengan Jaejoong. Dia membalikkan badan Jaejoong dan menghadapnya. Tapi Yunho tersentak kaget saat melihat mata indah Jaejoong yang basah karena air mata.

"Jaejoong…"

Jaejoong menghapus air matanya "Aku ingin pulang sendiri!"

"Aniyo! Aku yang menjemputmu dan aku yang akan mengantarmu pulang! Kajja! Naik mobilku ne?"

"Shirro! Aku tidak mau!"

"Mianhae Jaejoong-ah! Mianhae! aku tahu aku salah tapi tolong naik mobilku ne? lihatlah, awan mendung dan akan segera hujan."

"Ani! Kau selalu mengekangku! Kau selalu melarangku berdekatan dengan namja atau yeoja lain padahal aku tidak pernah melarangmu. Kau bisa berkencan dengan mereka sesukamu! Tapi kenapa ak-"

Bibir plum Jaejoong langsung dibungkam oleh Yunho dengan bibirnya. Hal itu membuat mata Jaejoong membulat. Pipi Jaejoong memerah mengingat mereka di tempat umum dan orang-orang sedang memperhatikan mereka.

Yunho melepaskan tautan bibir mereka. Dia tersenyum tipis melihat wajah merah padam Jaejoong.

"Mianhae! aku sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi, Joongie! Kau tahu kenapa aku tidak suka kau berdekatan dengan orang lain? Karena aku…" Yunho terdiam sejenak "Saranghae! Saranghaeyo Kim jaejoong!"

"Mwo? Tapi…"

"Ssssstttt… kau tahu kalau aku sudah menyukaimu sejak kita kecil?"

Jaejoong menggeleng.

"Aku takut perasaanku ini akan merusak persahabatan kita jika kau menolakku, Jae. Aku takut tidak bisa menemuimu lagi. Aku takut kau membenciku setelah tahu perasaanku. Maka dari itu aku berusaha membuatmu cemburu dengan mengencani yeoja lain,"

"Tapi sejak aku mengencani Jaessica saat SMA, kau tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apa-apa! Maka dari itu aku selalu berganti-ganti kekasih agar bisa membuatmu cemburu. Tapi aku salah…"

"Jinjja?"

"Ne! Sekarang kau sudah tahu perasaanku bukan? Kumohon Joongie, jika kau menolakku jangan membenciku dan menjauhiku. Aku lebih baik mati jika kau melakukannya. Ak-"

Yunho tersentak kaget melihat Jaejoong yang sekarang malah membungkam bibirnya dengan ciuman. Dia melingkarkan tangannya di leher Yunho. Dan yunho membalas ciuman itu dengan melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang ramping Jaejoong.

"Pabo! Aku sudah lama menunggumu mengatakan itu, Yunnie! Kau benar-benar Pabo!"

"Jinjja?"

"Umb…"

Yunho tersenyum senang. "Nado Saranghae Jung Yunho!"

Sekali lagi mereka berbagi ciuman di depan halte bus

_ 'Saat itu adalah saat yang membahagiakan dalam hidupku,"_

**2 years ago**

"MWOOO? Apa tadi kau bilang? Menikah? Kau akan menikah?" suara jaejoong meninggi. Nafasnya tak teratur mengingat kekasihnya Jung Yunho, baru saja mengatakan kalau dia akan menikah dengan orang lain.

"Joongie! Bukan seperti itu. dengarkan aku dulu ne? Appa menjodohkanku dengan putri temannya. Aku bersumpah tidak mencintainya, bahkan aku saja belum pernah bertemu dengannya."

"Aku tahu! Appa mu memang tidak menyetujui hubungan kita," ucap Jaejoong lirih. Air matanya mulai mambanjiri pipinya.

"Mianhae Joongie. Sebenarnya aku ingin sekali memperjuangkan hubungan kita. Tapi Appa! Dia… dokter bilang jantungnya sedang bermasalah. Aku…"

"Ne! Aku mengerti Yunho! Kau ingin kita hubungan kita berakhir bukan?"

"Bukan Joongie! Bukan seperti itu, sungguh! Aku…" Yunho kehabisan kata-kata.

"Apa lagi Yunho? Sekarang semuanya sudah berakhir! Kita tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi,"

"Joongie…"

"Gwaenchanayo! Aku akan pergi dari hidupmu," Jaejoong menepuk pelan lengan Yunho "Chukkae ne? Aku harap kau bahagia! Selamat tinggal Yunho!"

Jaejoong pun berbalik dan beranjak pergi. Air matanya semakin deras mengalir. Sekarang tubuhnya bergetar karena isakannya. Sedangkan Yunho hanya membatu. Dia ingin sekali memeluk Jaejoong. Tapi Jaejoong benar, sekarang mereka tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Air mata Yunho mengalir saat melihat Jaejoong menghilang dari pandangannya.

.

.

.

Jaejoong yang baru saja terbangun tersentak kaget. Ternyata dia tertidur di sofa ruang tengah flat nya semalaman. Sepertinya dia kelelahan habis menangis berjam-jam dan tertidur. Matanya saja terlihat sembab. Dia pun melihat ke jam dinding dan menyadari kalau ini sudah jam 10 pagi.

Jaejoong menatap layar televisI kecilnya yang ternyata masih menyala. _Oh_ _god_! Bahkan Jaejoong lupa mematikan televisinya. Saat Jaejoong ingin mematikan televisinya, gerakannya terhenti. Matanya membulat saat melihat tayangan yang sedang berlangsung.

_'Tepat jam 9 pagi tadi, Jung Yunho, putra tunggal Jung Grup melepas masa lajangnya. Dia telah menikah dengan putrid pemilik Go Grup dari Jepang. Apakah pernikahan ini akan membuat kedua perusahaan besar ini bersatu?'_

Terlihat seorang reporter menyiarkan berita pernikahan Yunho dengan Go Ahra, istrinya. Reporter itu sedang berada di sebuah gereja. Tak lama setelah itu Yunho keluar dari gereja bersama istrinya. Mereka pun langsung dihampiri wartawan.

Pip. Jaejoong langsung mematikan televisinya. Tangisannya langsung pecah. Air matanya yang tadi malam terkuras kini mengalir lagi.

_ 'Apa semuanya benar-benar berakhir, Yunnie?'_

**A year ago**

Jaejoong tersenyum puas saat melihat flat barunya sudah tertata rapi. Benar, sehari setelah pernikahan Yunho, Jaejoong memutuskan berhenti bekerja di perusahaan Yunho. Dia juga pindah ke flat baru dan mengganti nomor ponselnya. Dia bertekad ingin memulai hidup baru tanpa Yunho dan kenangannya. Walaupun itu sulit mengingat kebersamaannya selama bertahun-tahun bersama Yunho.

Sambil meregangkan badannya yang habis kelelahan, Jaejoong mulai menyandarkan diri di sofanya. Kemudian Jaejoong memijat dirinya sendiri. Dia baru saja merapikan barang-barangnya. Dan saat dia melihat jendela, Jaejoong tersentak kaget saat menyadari hari sudah malam.

Tiba-tiba suara bel menyadarkan Jaejoong yang tadinya memejamkan matanya. Dia mengantuk sekali. Dengan lemas, Jaejoong berjalan menuju pintu dan membukanya.

"Joongie…"

Mata Jaejoong membulat sempurna. Dia membeku melihat siapa yang datang "Yun-Yunho?"

Brukk

Yunho yang akan jatuh ke lantai langsung di tangkap oleh Jaejoong. Bau alkohol tercium. Sepertinya Yunho sedang mabuk.

"Joongie…" Yunho melepaskan diri dari pelukan Jaejoong. Dia mencoba berdiri, namun karena mabuk dia berdiri dengan terhuyung-huyung.

"Wae? WAE?" bentak Yunho "Kenapa kau meninggalkanku Jaejoong-ah?"

"Yun…"

"Kau tahu? Aku sangat merindukanmu! Aku sudah berusaha untuk melupakamu dan menerima perjodohan ini. Tapi aku tidak bisa Jaejoong-ah! Aku tidak bisa! Kau selalu membayangi pikiranku!"

Jaejoong tidak bisa berkata-kata. Air mata mengalir dari mata indahnya. Dia menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya sendiri untuk menahan isakannya.

"Lalu… saat kau tiba-tiba menghilang, aku tidak bisa berkonsentrasi dengan apa yang kukerjakan! Aku selalu memikirkanmu! Aku bahkan tidak bisa bercinta dengan perempuan itu, karena setiap kali aku akan melakukannya wajahmu yang selalu muncul Jaejoong-ah!"

"Kumohon Jaejoong-ah! Jangan hukum aku seperti ini! Kalau kau tidak bisa menghilang dari pikiranku, kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku…"

Brukkkk

"Yunho!"

"Jaejoong-ah! Saranghae…" Yunho yang saat itu terjatuh ke lantai mengucapkan kata-kata terakhirnya sebelum tertidur. Suara tangis Jaejoong semakin mengeras.

.

.

.

"Ungh…" Yunho membuka mata sipitnya saat sinar matahari pagi menerpa wajahnya. Dia mengerang saat merasakan pusing di kepalanya. Dengan perlahan Yunho menatap dirinya sendiri. Dia terbaring disebuah tempat tidur. Kemudian, dia menatap sekeliling. Dia menyadari ruangan ini bukan kamar tidurnya.

Dengan sisa tenaganya, Yunho beranjak dari kamar itu menuju keluar. Dia mencium wangi makanan dan mengikuti aroma itu. Dia sangat lapar mengingat dia belum makan sama sekali semalam.

Yunho yang sampai di dapur tersentak kaget. Dia melihat orang yang selama ini dia rindukan sedang memasak memunggunginya.

"Ah Yunho? Kau sudah bangun?" tanya Jaejoong yang menoleh ke belakang. Kemudian dia kembali berkonsentrasi memasak.

Yunho tidak menjawa. Dia mendekati Jaejoong dan perlahan dia memeluk Jaejoong dari belakang. Jaejoong pun terhenti. Dia hanya menghela nafas sambil menikmati momen ini sejenak. beberapa saat kemudian Jaejoong melepaskan tangan Yunho yang ada di pinggangnya.

"Pulanglah! Istrimu pasti sedang khawatir," Jaejoong kembali memasak.

Grep

Yunho membalikkan badan Jaejoong agar menghadapnya. Kemudian dia memeluk Jaejoong erat-erat.

"Saranghae Jaejoong-ah! Saranghae! Kau adalah orang pertama dan orang terakhir yang kucintai,"

Suara pisau yang digenggam Jaejoong jatuh ke lantai. Jaejoong langsung membalas pelukan Yunho sambil terisak "Nado Yunnie! Nado saranghae…"

"Aku tidak peduli dengan wanita itu. Aku tidak pernah mencintainya. Aku tidak peduli dengan pernikahan bodoh itu. Aku ingin kita seperti dulu. Aku ingin selalu memelukmu seperti ini. Pernikahan itu hanya status dan aku tidak mempedulikan semua itu,"

"Yun, aku…"

Yunho melepaskan pelukannya. Matanya menatap Jaejoong dalam-dalam "Katakan Jaejoong-ah! Apa kau ingin kita seperti dulu? Apa kau ingin kembali padaku walaupun statusku sudah menikah?"

"Aku…"

"Jae.."

Semua memori kebersamaannya bersama Yunho berputar di otaknya. Jaejoong tidak bisa mengelak lagi kalau dia sangat mencintai Yunho.

"Saranghae Yunnie…"

Yunho yang tahu artinya langsung tersenyum lebar. Sedetik kemudian dia mencium bibir manis Jaejoong.

_'Saat itu, kupikir semuanya sudah berakhir. Ternyata aku salah, karena semuanya baru saja dimulai.'_

**Present**

Jaejoong mengatur nafasnya yang terengah-engah. Dia sedang berbaring di kasurnya dengan tubuh yang berkeringat. Jaejoong pun menoleh. Dia melihat Jung Yunho, kekasihnya yang masih polos tak berpakaian juga mengatur nafasnya. Mereka berdua bertatapan sejenak, kemudian tertawa kecil.

"Sejak kapan BooJae ku senakal ini eoh?" ucap Yunho sambil memeluk Jaejoong. Dia mencium puncak kepala Jaejoong dan mengambil selimut untuk menutupi tubuh polos mereka berdua.

Jaejoong terkikik geli dan memukul pelan dada Yunho "Pervert Yunnie! Ini semua gara-gara kau." Jaejoong mempoutkan bibir merahnya.

"Yah! Jangan poutkan bibirmu seperti itu, Boo! Kau membuatku ingin memakanmu lagi,"

"Pabo!" Jaejoong mengeratkan pelukannya "Kita baru saja melakukannya, Yunnie! Dan aku masih lelah."

"Ne! Tidurlah Baby! Setelah kau bangun dan tidak lelah lagi kita akan melakukannya,"

Pipi Jaejong merona merah mendengarnya. Yunho selalu suka menggodanya seperti ini.

"Aniyo! Aku hanya ingin seperti ini, Yunnie!" ucap Jaejoong lirih sambil memainkan jari-jari Yunho. Matanya menatap sedih saat melihat cincin pernikahan yang ada di jari Yunho. Tidak lama setelah itu, merekapun tertidur dengan lelapnya.

.

.

.

TBC

Waw? Kok berantakan y? hehehe

Mian saya publish fic baru lagi, habisnya saya galau gara2 gak lulus snmptn T_T

Mana sebentar lagi saya mau menghadapi tes masuk univ lagi T_T

Jadinya selera humor saya hilang (?) dan otak saya lg blank

Makanya saya bikin fic yang rasa angst… mianhae Jaemaa (?)

OKE, review ne?

Visit my blog please .com

Gomawoooo ^^

So? Delete it or keep it?


End file.
